<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【铁盾】应急系统 by Schlenk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207065">【铁盾】应急系统</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk'>Schlenk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【铁盾】应急系统</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　在聆听死者遗言的时候，事先录好的全息影像里的身影忽然以非预设的方式动了起来，这虽然不能说是灵异事件，不过确实是相当吓人的意外状况，而美国队长在此场景前依旧保持着冷静，像是在看一件意料之中的事情发生似的。<br/>　　<br/>　　“托尼。”史蒂夫甚至还抬起手和他打了个招呼，“我就知道你八成会搞这么一出的。但确实没想到你会把出场方式搞得这么惊悚。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“其实你不应该叫我托尼，因为我只是个被我的素体制造出来完成一些特定任务的应急系统而已，”<br/>　　<br/>　　史蒂夫往后仰了仰，靠在沙发上打量着眼前的AI：“那么我该怎么叫你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你……稍等，我调用一下数据库，不好意思我刚开始运行很多东西还没准备好。”AI托尼在原地停顿了一会儿，有些尴尬地说，“好吧，根据我在相关数据库里的检索结果，你应该叫我托尼。”<br/>　　<br/>　　史蒂夫皱起眉头：“你真的是托尼做出来的而不是什么人别有用心的阴谋吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么意思？”AI托尼一副非常受伤的样子，“你不能这么怀疑我，我是个出身干净清清白白的小AI……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我的意思是他怎么会造这么多此一举的傻AI。”<br/>　　<br/>　　AI托尼一副更加受伤的样子：“你不能这么说我，我是个出身高贵代码纯粹的小AI……”<br/>　　<br/>　　但受伤了没几秒他就嘿嘿笑着问史蒂夫：“你怎么生气了？我监测到你气得罩杯都大了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　几分钟后，美国队长通知了复仇者们他们现在拥有了一个AI托尼的消息，而且他十分确认这绝对不是什么反派的阴谋，因为只有托尼本人才能做出来这么猥琐又传神的托尼·史塔克模拟器。<br/>　　<br/>　　“其实和以前没什么区别，无非是我们这个队伍的非人类占比又高了那么一点点，不久之后可能就有极端种族主义组织要求我们几个滚出去，让复联真正成为地球人的复联。”AI托尼以诚恳的态度完成了和老战友们的见面和自我介绍，“总之，除了给钱之外，以前由素体负责的事情现在就全部由我负责。”<br/>　　<br/>　　班纳推了推眼镜，提出了一个非常有探索精神的建设性问题：“那你也负责和队长谈恋爱吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　复仇者们的目光齐刷刷转向了这个问题的另一位当事人，美国队长咳嗽了两声：“这个问题我们还在探讨。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊，等等，我们在探讨吗？我感觉我们之前就一直没提过这个问题。”AI托尼有些惊讶地扭过头看着队长，“而且根据素体留下的指示我们应该选个四下无人的夜晚好好聊聊这事儿……”<br/>　　<br/>　　此时正是夜晚，其他复仇者们火速离场，给了他们一个四下无人的夜晚。<br/>　　<br/>　　“素体的留言是，依照惯例，他把有关道德准则和社会伦理的抉择留给你，毕竟他有时候确实没什么道德也没什么伦理。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我觉得你是托尼。”史蒂夫双手环抱在胸前，摆出了他一贯的思考态势，“不过，显然我并不能仅仅只是一厢情愿地这么认为。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我可能比较没有，呃，你知道，灵魂，心灵，或者……反正就是类似的这么些词汇吧。”AI托尼耸了耸肩膀。他的每个细节和小动作都十分细致入微，如果不是他自己一刻不停地再强调，加上他透明蓝的身体，和他十分亲近熟悉的人也不一定能察觉到他是个AI。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那倒是次要的，就算现在我们知道了世界上确实有灵魂这东西——谁又规定过它不能被储存在代码里呢。”史蒂夫笑了起来，“我现在只需要问一个问题，托尼，一个最简单的问题。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你爱我吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我知道答案，你也知道我知道的是什么答案。但我觉得……”AI托尼的身影闪烁了一下，史蒂夫现在已经明白这种闪烁并不是程序出了什么问题而是在表达微妙的情绪，“我仅仅只是知道答案而已，至少目前如此。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“没关系，这不是你的错，真要说起来是你的‘素体’没处理好。他以前可不会这么爽快地把道德边界和社会伦理问题全丢给我——要是那样的话很多事情就简单了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“我知道这不是我的错。”AI托尼笑了起来，顺带还快速地闪烁了几下，“你别总是下意识地试图安慰我好不好？这样真的怪肉麻的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不好意思，职业病。”史蒂夫也回以一个笑容。很好，这就是和真正的托尼说话的感觉。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你信灵魂吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“一半一半吧，说不上完全信。不过就像我刚才说的，灵魂为什么不能被储藏在代码里？”史蒂夫长长地呼出一口气，“而且……我能够确定，我完全地相信托尼·史塔克。也相信我能够感知与判断他是否还存在。”<br/>　　<br/>　　AI托尼的身影像信号不好时的老式电视图像一样抖动了起来，史蒂夫下意识地紧张了一会儿，然后意识到这依旧是他的情绪表达。<br/>　　<br/>　　“好吧，老冰棍。”AI托尼挠挠头，有些不情愿地承认，“这次换你停下脚步等等我了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　史蒂夫调整了一下坐姿。他们进行了这么久的单独谈话托尼还没凑过来对他动手动脚，他都有点不习惯了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么，因为你不久前才出生，我得等到你成年才能和你恢复伴侣关系是吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“伦理上来说应该是这样的，可是我国目前还没有未成年AI保护法。”<br/>　　<br/>　　说这话的时候AI托尼靠近了史蒂夫，如果是从前他会让话语的尾音淹没在一个吻里，可是这次他停住了，停顿之后重新站直，有些不好意思地看向别处，就好像他方才的俯身是无意之间的冒犯。<br/>　　<br/>　　“或者来个抱抱？”AI托尼提议。<br/>　　<br/>　　“或者什么都别来吧。”史蒂夫伸手拍拍他的背，AI托尼及时切换到了实体化状态以免他拍空，“你只是个还有许多事情没想清楚的未成年AI而已，别太难为自己了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　AI托尼虽然是个AI，却有着相当程度的人类特质，或者用他的话来说，这叫“拟人化要素”。从好的方面来说，这让复仇者们尤其是队长和他的相处一点都不别扭，而从另一方面来说，这也着实平添了许多麻烦。<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然国家暂时还没有出台未成年AI保护法，但基于道德层面上的考量，史蒂夫暂时没让AI托尼睡到曾经他和托尼两个人的那间卧室里，而是让他单独住一个房间。<br/>　　<br/>　　AI托尼对于此举颇为委屈：“你完全可以让我就睡在原来的地方，我不会在没得到你允许的情况下对你做些什么的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“不，托尼，不是这样，我没在怀疑你。”史蒂夫叹着气，向后捋了一把头发，“我主要是怕我情不自禁地在没得到你允许的情况下对你做些什么。在我们把上一个问题搞清楚之前，我们最好还是别制造新的问题。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那就谢谢好意了，队长。”在得知了不是自己的人品或者说AI品遭到质疑之后，AI托尼高兴地和史蒂夫挥挥手，“我很快就会搞清楚我到底算不算是托尼·史塔克了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　刚刚转身准备回到自己房间的史蒂夫为这句话折了回来，他把手撑在门框上，手臂的肌肉紧绷着，让AI托尼以为自己刚才是不是说了什么十恶不赦的话。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不是这个问题。”史蒂夫咬字非常用力地说，“你是托尼·史塔克在这世上的另一种存在形式，他把他的所能保留下来的一切凝聚起来，造就了你。你是他的造物，但更是他的化身。如果你不能算是托尼·史塔克的话，注射过血清的我也不能算是史蒂夫·罗杰斯了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那……”AI托尼小心地开口，“那提醒我一下我是在思考什么问题来着？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你只是还没想好还要不要继续做我丈夫——在你的这段全新生命里。”史蒂夫摆出了他的标志性动作，伸出一根手指来隔空点着AI托尼，“我等待的是这个答案。”<br/>　　<br/>　　如果不是数据库里有大量类似情景的储存，AI托尼一定会被这个严肃到似乎在生气的美国队长给吓到的。<br/>　　<br/>　　不过，他大部分时候都亲切又温和，还很贴心地照顾着AI托尼。<br/>　　<br/>　　“托尼，你做数据整理了吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　队长这么一问，还没完全躺好的AI托尼立刻又坐起来，拉过他床头的几根数据线连接到正确的位置。数据整理相当于是AI托尼的“有效睡眠”，如果少了这个步骤的话，他明天早上起来就会感到思维混乱，真正意义上的头脑里一片浆糊。<br/>　　<br/>　　“认真的吗？你身为一个AI，需要我这个肉身人类来提醒你及时做数据整理？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“一般的AI没我这么多破事。”AI托尼委委屈屈，头上接着数据线抱着膝盖坐在床上，“可能是素体在我的拟人化和拟真化这方面做得太过头了。我也觉得太过头了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“你也觉得？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃，比如我上次在做数据整理的时候发现我的思维模组推导出了这样一个结果，某种程度上我是托尼·史塔克本人的化身，但某种程度上我也是他的造物之一，用他本人的眼光来看待，我可以算是他的儿子。”<br/>　　<br/>　　他停顿了一下，小心地看了史蒂夫一眼，往远离他的方向略微挪动了一点：“所以你就是我小妈。”<br/>　　<br/>　　史蒂夫无言以对。<br/>　　<br/>　　不愧是你啊托尼·史塔克。<br/>　　<br/>　　这样一个与他口中的“素体”极为相似，被美国队长亲自判定了就是本人化身的AI，与人类最大的根本性不同在于，他不会发号施令。<br/>　　<br/>　　AI托尼经常会像素体一样喋喋不休地抱怨或者宣称要推翻现有的决定，却不会真的那么做，这是他根源上的局限或者说设定，他偶尔会视情况拒绝执行命令，但他从来没有对谁做出什么指示，哪怕是“帮我倒杯水”、“把门关上”、“把椅子挪一下”这么简单的指示。<br/>　　<br/>　　这让史蒂夫觉得有点别扭。不过随着时间的推移，更让他别扭的是另外一件事。<br/>　　<br/>　　“等等，托尼。”史蒂夫叫住了即将走出房门的AI托尼。<br/>　　<br/>　　AI托尼转过身来，他不会鞠躬也不会说“有什么吩咐、有什么需要”之类的话，不过，现在史蒂夫已经认得出他恭候指令时的神态。<br/>　　<br/>　　史蒂夫尽力找出一个又委婉又直击重点又让这个过于人性化的AI托尼难以开口调笑他的说法：“你有没有能用来解决我生理需求的模组？”<br/>　　<br/>　　AI托尼站在原地，半透明的蓝色身体开始具象化，直至变得几乎与真人无异，然后，他走过来，开始用一种史蒂夫相当熟悉的方式解皮带脱裤子。<br/>　　<br/>　　在他们滚到床上去之后，AI托尼非常认真地提了意见：“我知道你正值壮年，需求旺盛，下次可以直接告诉我的，不用这么不好意思。”<br/>　　<br/>　　这之后的一段时间里，AI托尼保持着某个频率，晚上主动跑来史蒂夫的房间帮他“解决生理需求”，解决完之后回到自己的房间插上数据线睡觉，直到某天晚上，在回到自己的房间之前，AI托尼停在了门边，转过头看着史蒂夫，露出了史蒂夫从前未在AI版本的托尼脸上见过的表情。<br/>　　<br/>　　“队长？”他发出命令，“过来抱抱我。”<br/>　　<br/>　　在史蒂夫下床照做了之后，托尼给出了一个更加确信且强烈的祈使句：“然后吻我。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那么。”在这一吻结束之后，史蒂夫带着喜悦和期待问他，“关于上次的那个问题，你现在有不同的答案了吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　托尼自得地笑着：“素体花费了数十年时间来学习如何去爱一个人，而我用的时间比他短点。史蒂夫，亲爱的，我如今对你有私欲。我想着，应该是这帮助我跨过了最后的那道界线。”<br/>　　<br/>　　史蒂夫再次抱住他：“别得意。你只是个应急系统。还是个经常很混蛋的应急系统。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“去他妈的。”托尼满不在乎地说，“我是全世界最棒的应急系统。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>